Revelations
by SummerStarWatcher
Summary: What would happen if Ziva was forced to face her attraction to Tony?  Circumstances out of her control cause Ziva to understand just how much she would be losing if Tony ever left, while Tony's affection for Ziva is reinforced a thousand fold. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Ziva

I sat at my desk late one evening, finishing a report on a recent case. An open-and-shut case, jealous girlfriend stabbed her two-timing Marine boyfriend, nothing fatal. Not very interesting, but it meant a lot of paperwork to be completed.

Sighing, I looked up from my computer. Tony was the only other team member here; unusual as it was a Friday. As I watched, he tugged on his lip, deep in thought, before typing a few more words. An endearing habit, one I'd noticed before.

Much to I dismay, I found myself watching him often. Tony had dozens of habits, unconscious actions, all of which I'd memorized a thousand times over the years. How he fluffed his hair before going in to interrogation, the expression on his face whenever he found something the rest of us had missed, even how he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel while stuck in traffic.

It was like there was a connection between us, strengthened with each new quirk of his I discovered. With every action that I had taken the time to notice, I felt one more invisible thread tying us together.

The bond was one-sided, I was sure. I would have felt it if he watched me as closely as I observed him; there was no indication that he regarded me as anything more than a friend. And since I'd been careful not to let him catch me staring, there was no reason for him to suspect I felt any differently about him.

Still, though, I couldn't help myself. Knowing so much about him made it easier to imagine he felt the same about me, something I'd been doing far to often since his daring rescue in Somalia…

XXX

Tony

I was insane. That was the only explanation for why I sat here at my desk at 0930 on a Friday night, especially since I had a date waiting for me. I was still at work, finishing up a report that could have been put off for another week, at least. Insanity was clearly at work here. I shook my head, stretched my fingers for a moment, and went back to typing.

Just then, I felt a change in the atmosphere. My skin prickled with awareness. Ziva was looking at me, again.

Her scrutiny brought with it sudden clarity, and I remembered. This is why I was here.

I'd felt Ziva's gaze often, but more frequently than ever in the months since our little sojourn in the deserts of Africa. I'd never given her any indication that I noticed, but sometimes I wondered if she felt the same connection between us as I did. I had my suspicions, but I couldn't confirm anything.

That was the motive behind this night's industrious work. I was giving her ample opportunity to say something to me, to have our first meaningful, uninterrupted conversation since Somalia. So much had gone wrong between us last spring and summer, and I wasn't sure if it could ever be fixed. My feelings hadn't changed, but, of course, it wasn't my boyfriend who was killed.

Over the past months, I'd noticed several times when we were alone and she'd been on the verge of saying something, but each time she would just close her mouth and keep silent. I kept maneuvering us into situations in which we'd be alone, hoping that she'd work up the courage to say what ever was bothering her, but no matter how many times we were alone, she never said anything of weight.

The thought occurred to me that she was waiting for me to make the first move, which was ridiculous of course. Had I not practically told her how much she meant to me back when Salim had me on a truth serum? She couldn't really be afraid of rejection. But, like many inspirations, that idea was like a parasite, consuming my thoughts until finally I decided to do something about it. Taking a breath, I looked up and met her deep brown eyes.

XXX

Ziva

I didn't notice for a moment that I was suddenly staring into hazel eyes. No, that's not true. I noticed, because the color of Tony's eyes has always fascinated me. Sometimes deep, forest green, sometimes bright sky blue, his eye color almost seemed to change with his moods. No, what I didn't realize was what it meant, that I was suddenly gazing into his eyes.

When the full implications of this hit me, I immediately dropped my gaze to the keyboard in front of me and resumed my typing, hoping he wouldn't see the blush creeping up my face. My best bet was to pretend nothing had happened, and hope that he would do the same.

Now my mind was working a kilometer a minute, as the saying goes, trying to figure out what Tony's look meant. It was the girl in me, over-analyzing everything, looking for hidden meanings. Was it a fluke that he looked up just then? Had he been looking up every few minutes and I just hadn't noticed? Did he notice me staring? Has he seen me watching him before? My mind entered a state of panic and chaos for a few seconds before I regained control of myself.

No, I told myself firmly. Tony just noticed I stopped typing and was wondering what I was doing. That's all; there is no hidden meaning. That moment when we were staring into each other's eyes meant nothing to him, and it should mean nothing to me either.

It did, though. A small bubble of hope had grown in my heart, only to disappear moments later with a surprisingly painful pop.

I kept my face calm and controlled as I tried to focus on the report, but my concentration was shot. No more work would be accomplished tonight. The only thing I could think of now was the comfort of my home, safe from Tony's unpredictable actions.

I stood and stretched, then gathered up my bag. I made it all the way out of the squad room, and I was about to enter the elevator when Tony called after me.

"Ziva…"

I ignored him and rushed into the elevator as soon as the doors opened, punching the parking level button so the doors would close hopefully before he got here, assuming he came after me. I really did not want to think of a rational explanation for my earlier mistake, so as I heard footsteps coming toward the elevator, I took out my anxiety on the 'close door' button. The last thing I saw before the doors shut was the image of Tony's face, filled with urgency and something I could not name.

XXX

Tony

There I was, standing like a dork in front of the closed doors of the elevator, unable to move. I was still processing what had just happened.

Not only had Ziva reacted differently than I had expected, she also reacted more strongly than I would have predicted. I had been hoping she would offer an explanation for her actions, and we could go from there, but the opposite happened. She had ducked her head just a moment after I looked up, and though I saw her cheeks flush, she gave no other sign of anything amiss. She was trying to pretend nothing had happened, but I kept waiting for her to say something. Even as she left the squad room, she didn't say a word to me. It finally dawned on me, as she was waiting for the elevator, that I was just letting her run away from what could have been the catalyst of our eventual confrontation. So I called after her, but she ignored me and dashed into the elevator. I raced after her, but succeeded only in watching her tense face as she was finally able to escape me.

Did she really find a meaningful conversation with me so offensive?


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva

On Monday morning, my brain was working overtime. How would Tony react? I'd run out on him on Friday, would he insist on a confrontation now? My tactic was going to be to pretend nothing had happened, but I didn't think he would go along with it.

Preoccupied with all my misgivings, I did my morning routine on autopilot. It wasn't until I was standing in line at the coffee shop near the navy yard that I finally returned fully to the present.

An inspiration occurred to me. Why not buy the team coffee? That way, Tony couldn't be mad at me, especially since it was his turn to get the coffee today. It probably wouldn't work, but it was definitely worth a try. I smiled and placed my order.

Later, standing in front of the elevator in NCIS, another wave of apprehension washed over me, and I hesitated. _Come on, _I chided myself. _You've faced down terrorists, assassins, and family reunions. Surely you can handle one simple man._ I took a deep breath and stepped into the elevator.

XXX

Tony

Monday. Why did the day even exist? All it did was annoy people.

I looked at my watch, noting the time. It was almost when Ziva usually arrived at work, and frightening 0730. Finally. I had been here for hours now, unable to rest. Which annoyed the hell out of McGee, who was trying to finish his paper work for the recent case before Gibbs crucified him.

Another glance at my watch.

I had dreaded and anticipated this day all weekend; this day, and the moment I would see Ziva again after her hasty departure on Friday. I'd already decided that she'd probably attempt to pretend nothing had happened, but then again, she always managed to surprise me.

I checked my watch again.

Right on cue, the elevator dinged, signaling Ziva's arrival. She walked into the squad room with a tray of coffee cups and a sunny smile. "Good morning, McGee, Tony," she said, offering us the coffee.

"Morning Ziva," said McGee, reaching for the cup closest to him. "Thanks." He smiled up at her.

"Not a problem," she answered, turning expectantly to face me.

I was not quite sure what to make of this. "Good morning. And to what do we owe the coffee to?" I took the proffered cup.

"I just thought I'd do something nice for you today, that's all." Her smile turned brittle and she turned away from me.

Ah. So this was her form of apology for shutting the elevator in my face on Friday. Unexpected, but nice. I studied her image for a moment. She looked cute when she was trying to avoid looking at me. Well, alright, so the word "cute" never really applied to Ziva. Still, she looked beautiful. But that was always true.

XXX

Ziva

I busied myself at my desk, feeling Tony's eyes on me. I was sure that at any moment he would speak, question my motives for this small act of contrition.

I felt unhinged, out of control, ready to fly into a wild temper at any moment, or burst into tears at a single word. This had never happened to me before, this overload of emotion, and I had no idea how to cope with it. Something had to break the tension before I exploded.

Just then, Gibbs walked in.

_Thank God._

"Good morning, Gibbs," I said cheerfully, pasting the smile back on my face. I walked over to his desk. "I brought you coffee."

"Thanks, Ziver," he said with a smile.

Tony stood up quickly. "Anything, Boss? Any crimes to investigate? Was the Bat Signal sighted?"

"Nope, so sit down, DiNozzo, and finish that paper work. We'll see if we get anything later."

Tony sighed and sat down again. I sighed too, reconciling myself to a morning of busywork.

XXX

Tony

Six hours later

I slammed my desk drawer shut and stood up, feeling the frustration and boredom well up again. I walked over to McGee's desk, littered with all the paper airplanes, spitballs, and rubber bands I'd been shooting at him all day. "This has got to be the most boring, pointless day ever."

McGee looked up. "Yeah, well, Tony, you could try being productive. I haven't seen you doing any work today."

"I don't have any work to do." I'd finished it all on Friday night.

McGee looked at me skeptically.

"Well, alright, but nothing that needs doing now, or even this week." I ran my hands through my hair and started pacing the room.

"Tony, stop that," Ziva ordered the fifth time I passed her desk.

"Stop it? _Stop it?_ I'll stop it when something _interesting _happens around here!" I kicked my desk, and winced.

Director Vance's voice floated over my head from where he was standing on the balcony. "Well, you just got your wish, Agent DiNozzo. Come up to my office, now."

I looked around at Ziva and McGee. "What could the Director want with me?"

McGee shrugged.

Ziva smiled slightly and suggested, "Maybe you're getting burned, Tony."

"Fired," I corrected as I mentally ran through everything I'd done, wondering if I was getting fired, and if so, why. Contemplations wouldn't help now, though. "Well," I looked apprehensively up at Vance's office, "let's go see."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony

Gibbs was already there when I entered the Director's office. Vance was sitting at his desk, but when he saw me, he stood up. "Agent DiNozzo, I have something for you to explain. This call came in to my voicemail about five minutes ago." He pressed a button on the phone, and the message began to play.

"Hello, NCIS." I immediately recognized the voice, but I could not place it. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. Your agent, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, has been shot and killed. I am terribly sorry, but I just couldn't help myself. I hope you don't mind too much, because you're better off without the double-crossing bastard. Have a nice day." The message ended with a click.

I was stunned. I didn't know how to respond to this… this madness! I looked from Gibbs to Vance; both were silently staring at me. I felt I had to offer some kind of explanation. "Boss… Director, I…" My voice trailed off.

"Yes?" Vance shifted impatiently.

"Well, I… I'm not dead…"

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" came Gibbs' reply.

"DiNozzo. Can you think of a reason why someone would call my office and say they'd killed you?" Vance came around his desk to stand in front of me.

"Well, maybe I'm being impersonated again, and somebody killed the impersonator."

"Possible, but unlikely," Gibbs said, standing up. "More likely? A prank, or someone's trying to get a reaction out of us."

"What reaction?" Vance moved closer.

"I'll have my team investigate, Director. Let's go, DiNozzo." Gibbs walked out of the office without another word, so I followed.

Outside, he turned to me. "DiNozzo. You pissed anybody off lately?"

"Um, I don't think so, Boss. Not very lately, anyway. Well, there was that one girl I met at the bar last Tuesday, and she-"

"DiNozzo."

"Right, Boss. Guess we have to pull out the list of all my enemies and go through it again." Wasn't one frame up enough? Now this too?"

Gibbs started walking away. "You get the team together, start working."

"On it, Boss!

XXX

Ziva

It was akin to torture. It was tedium personified. It was something I'd never thought I would have to experience again. It was the list of all Tony's enemies.

We had to go through it, _again_. It seems someone else is out to get Tony. He didn't tell us any details, but why else would we be going through this infernal list again?

"Ugh. Never again am I going to wish for something interesting to happen if this is what I get," grumbled Tony. "I never would have believed so many people could hate me if I hadn't seen the list last time. How long do you think it'll take to go through it again?"

"Too long. Thanks a lot, Tony. What did you do this time?" McGee asked, shooting an annoyed glance at Tony.

"Well, McGoo, I happen to have been shot."

"What? What are you talking about? That doesn't make sense. Do you have another doppelganger?"

"No. I told you what happened. I have been shot and killed-"

"Tony, c'mon. That doesn't make sense."

"—according to the person who called Director Vance's office," Tony finished.

"So, someone called the Director, and told him you had been shot?" I interjected, trying to understand.

"Yep. And now we're looking for who did it."

"But… why would anyone say that? You obviously haven't been shot; why would someone claim otherwise when they knew you would be here, proving them wrong within minutes. _That's_ what really doesn't make sense."

Gibbs breezed into the bullpen. "Good question, Ziva. Answer, anyone?" He looked around at all of us. "Well? Anyone?"

"Uh, no, Boss. Nothing yet."

"Then get to work."

We all sighed and sat down.

My job was to look through all the women who had reason to dislike Tony. The stack of paper was daunting. I made a face, and pulled the first sheet of paper towards me.

Grumbling though I was about all the dreary work, a part of me couldn't help but be worried: someone was threatening Tony. Though I knew he would be protected, things always slip past our guard. I couldn't bear for him to be hurt.

That was when I resolved to stay with Tony until this was over. Yes, it might be a little bit uncomfortable, what with our unresolved moment from Friday, but I would handle it. Just until this threat blew over.

I couldn't suppress a little shiver at the thought of spending all day, every day with Tony. It would be interesting, to say the least.

XXX

Tony

Hours later, McGee broke the silence that had fallen over the squad room. "Um, guys, I might have something here."

I jumped up and walked over to the younger man's desk. "Finally. What is it, McGeek?"

"Well, here's a man, Jonah Fields. He was-"

"—My partner for my first few months with Narcotics in the Baltimore PD. Right. Him."

"What'd you do to him?" Ziva asked.

I shot her a cross look. Why did she assume it was my fault? "I didn't do anything to him. Just pointed out the fact that he was dealing drugs."

"Tony, it says here you caught him red handed dealing with a major drug pusher, effectively ending his career in law enforcement. He got twelve years in jail, and only just got out. His wife divorced him and took full custody of their children, along with most of the money and the house. You took away everything from him."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, okay, McJudgment? I just found out he was dirty. It's not my fault he lost so much." I'd always felt bad about that whole affair. I had only been Fields' partner for a few weeks when I first suspected he was involved in drug dealing. I hadn't been sure what to do, so I followed him to one of his meetings with the pusher. Once I was there, I felt I didn't have any choice but to arrest both of them. Fields had taken it personally, that his new apprentice had gotten him arrested for something he'd gotten away with for years. He said I had betrayed him.

"I'm pretty sure Fields won't see it that way, Tony." She was right. "You should be careful. He has law enforcement training and a damn good motive for actually shooting you. You should have protection wherever you go," Ziva said, an unusually concerned look on her face.

While the thought of Ziva caring for my welfare was pleasing, the idea of and agent following me around day and night was distasteful. It meant I had to limit where I went and what I did, and I usually didn't even like the agents assigned to my protection. "I can take care of myself. I don't need to have an agent following me all the time."

XXX

Ziva

Stupid, arrogant man. Tony would get himself killed. His view on this entire case was skewed, from his part in Fields' fall from grace to the danger he was currently in and his ability to pretect himself from said danger. "Tony, Fields has already claimed that you were dead. How long do you think it will be before he decides to make that lie a reality?"

"Hell, Ziva, we aren't even sure it is Fields who called."

"No, but Abby is." Gibbs called from the elevator. "She just traced the call to Fields' old house. The cell phone he used is on right now at the same location. Tony, McGee, Ziva, go check it out."

I stood in front of Gibbs' desk. "Boss, are you sure it's a good idea if Tony goes? I mean, since he's supposedly dead and all, do you really think-" His stare cut me off. "Right. Okay then." I tried to quell the apprehension welling up inside.

"Ziver." Gibbs stopped me with a hand on my arm. "Tony'll be okay."

I nodded, but I couldn't stop the pit of nervousness in my belly from deepening. I had a really bad feeling about this.


End file.
